


I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But not a focal point, Cheating, Drunk Dick Picks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slight mentions of Otayuri, drunken texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: JJ sends Yuri dick pics. Yuri hates that he likes it.





	I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts), [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [text me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316218) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 
  * Inspired by [Take a Dirty Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350094) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black). 



> Thank you so much [ashiiblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/works) for the edits to this-- Just when I think I got a handle on this grammar thing... I'm reminded I don't!

It was not all what Yuri had expected that night. Yuuri and Victor were out for the night, so he had the flat to himself. He had made himself dinner, messed up the kitchen and was cleaning up when his phone chimed at him. He knew it was not Otabek as they had hung up not long ago, Skyping while he cooked his dinner.

Grabbing his phone, and opening the notification, he instantly dropped it.

There was a picture of a cock with a hand wrapped around it.

“What the fuck?” Yuri yelled.

Picking his phone back up, sure enough, there it was. A photo of a large hand wrapped around an equally large cock stared up at him. Checking the number, it was not one he recognized. Not that he wanted to stare more at the picture, but he wanted a clue as to who it was. He had seen Otabek’s cock enough to know it was not his… plus Otabek had enough class to not send him those types of pictures (even though Yuri asked for them many times).

Trying  _ not _ to look at the overly large, cut cock on his screen, he saw the bright red underwear, pulled tight under their balls, a distinctive ‘JJ’ logo on the side.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri said.

He did not even have JJ in his phone. How the hell was he sending him dick pictures? Closing the picture, not even bothering to reply, he moved over to Instagram. Sure enough, JJ had been out drinking with friends and his  _ fiance _ .

“That asshole has lost his damn mind,” Yuri said as he went back to finishing up the dishes.

That definitely was not what he was expecting. Then his text alert went off again. Yuri froze for a moment. One dick picture can be called an accident, what does two mean? Grabbing his phone, sure enough, the same number sending him a picture. Groaning, Yuri’s curiosity overcame him and he opened the picture.

Another picture, this time just a cock-- no hand wrapped around it. Yuri hated to admit, but damn-- JJ was huge.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out and before he knew what he was doing, he had made a folder in his phone and moved the two pictures there-- then saved the number to his phone. He almost felt like kicking his own ass over doing that, but he wanted to call it irrational thinking-- the asshole did have a nice cock.

“Of fucking course he does,” Yuri mumbled as he went to his room and try to forget about everything.

It wasn’t that Yuri always got pictures from JJ. They rarely came in, really. It surprised Yuri even more that he never got actual texts from JJ. Just the normal where JJ would like his pictures on Instagram and that was it. It was so odd. But of course, JJ was odd. He always posted pictures of his fiance and him out and about, or doing charity work around his community, hell even pictures as him and his parents when they went to Sunday mass.

None of this added up. Within the span of a month, it happened three times. Yuri would get a picture of JJ’s cock-- no text, nothing else. He would check out JJ’s accounts on social media and see he had been out drinking as he always posted pictures of every damn thing he ever did. Yuri had realized it was only when JJ had been drinking the pictures would come in. Not that he was stalking JJ’s Instagram to see when he was out drinking.

Yuri never said anything to anyone, not even Otabek. It was something he had kept to himself, but had to wonder why JJ would do this. JJ was engaged and planning a wedding. It confused him more than anything, though he did sneak a peek at the pictures in his folder now and then.

It was almost two months later when the pictures changed to videos. Yuri was in the living room watching a movie with Victor and Yuuri when the first one came on. Loud moaning blasting out the speakers of his phone and questionable looks from Victor and Yuuri. He was able to close out quickly, but not fast enough.

“Um Yurio… we would appreciate it if you watched porn… well,  _ not  _ in the living room while we are here,” Victor said.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I opened a link someone sent me. You think I would sit here with you two and watch porn on my phone?”

Yuri got up and left out the living room, ignoring the disapproving look from Victor as he did so. What the hell had JJ just sent him? Opening Instagram, he saw JJ had been out drinking again. Once in his room, he grabbed his earphones and plugged them into his phone. Taking a deep breath, Yuri opened the video JJ had sent him.

Sure enough, it was a thirty second video of JJ stroking his cock and moaning. Yuri hated to admit just how fucking hot it was. Yuri also hated just how big and nice JJ’s cock was. JJ’s large hand stroking up and down his shaft as his heavy breathing could be heard in the background. Being as he was cut, it always fascinated Yuri the mushroom top cock head, that seemed to only leak into JJ’s palm. They video angled to where the vein was prominent, peaking out as JJ’s hand continued to stroke. The moaning go louder when JJ’s thumb moved over his cock head, sticky liquid being spread.

“Yuri…” that familiar annoying-ass voice moaned out.

_ What? _

Yuri’s eyes got large as he watched. The video had stopped and Yuri found himself confused over it. Had JJ really said  _ his  _ name as he stroked his cock? Just how drunk was he?

He also hated to admit just how fucking hard he was over watching that. The labored breath, JJ’s large hand and large cock. Palming himself, Yuri replayed the video. Sure enough, at the end, it  _ was _ his name that JJ had called out. He hated how turned on he was, and at the moment, he didn’t even like this asshole.

Then why had he restarted the video again?

Yuri cursed under his breath as he got comfortable on his bed. He was halfway through the video again when a notification came in. Another video.

Yuri gasped as he opened it up. Thirty seconds long, but this time, JJ was pumping his hand hard over his cock, hips thrusting into his hand. Yuri could hear how hard he was breathing as he moaned out his name, over and over.

Yuri hated just how fucking hot it was. JJ was pumping his cock so hard and right at the end of it, Yuri could see where he had started to cum.

Groaning, Yuri wrapped his hand around his cock and started to do the same. He had rewatched each video a few times, and it was not long before he was spilling into his own hand.

_ Fucking JJ! _

The oddest thing about it all, JJ never messaged Yuri. The only messages he had ever received from JJ were just drunken dick pictures and a video now and then. He tried not to think about. As the days turned into weeks, Yuri went back to his usual routine. Ballet, skating and Skyping Otabek. He almost wanted to ask Otabek about it, but didn’t know how you brought up that the guy you hate was sending you random dick pictures.

Yuri found it best to keep to himself. 

 

* * *

  
  


A month later, Yuri found himself in Canada for Skate Canada. He knew JJ was on the list for this skate, too (not that Yuri was looking for him).

The videos and pictures had continued, Yuri never replying, JJ never sending text to it. He was a bit worried how it would be when he saw JJ. They never really spoke to each other outside of passing comments at competition, and Yuri had questions. He could not get a moment to talk to JJ while they were practicing. Yakov was screaming at him to stop being distracted and JJ was on the other side of the ice-- jumping perfectly.

It only rattled Yuri more. He grew angry. Why was he letting his asshole get to him? He never liked JJ, he was annoying and loud. Even as he practiced, he spoke of himself in third person, flashed those annoying fucking fingers and didn’t stumble, not even once.

“That is it! JJ is done!” JJ had called out as he went to leave the ice.

Growling to himself, Yuri grabbed his skate guards and followed JJ to the locker room. Yakov was still yelling at Yuri, but he just ignored him.

“Ah Princess, hello,” JJ said as soon as Yuri burst through the locker room door.

JJ’s shirt was already off, and he stood there towering over him. The track pants he wore fit low on his hips, his body shone with sweat and all Yuri could think about was that fucking cock.

“Why are you sending me pictures, you fucking pervert?” Yuri asked as he stepped as close to JJ as he allowed himself to.

That smile, that god damn crazy ass smile of JJ’s graced his face as his head tilted back and he laughed.

“You are welcome,” JJ said as he turned his back to Yuri and started to dig through his bag in his locker.

Yuri growled and grabbed at JJ’s arm, spinning him around.

“That is not answering me!” Yuri spit out.

“What would you like me to say?” JJ asked.

“I want you to answer why you are sending me pictures of your dick-- more than once!”

Laughing again, Yuri was getting pissed off. This is why he hated this asshole. He was arrogant, and that laugh just made his spine want to twist and snap.

“Figured you would appreciate them… maybe even put them to good use,” JJ said with a smirk.

“You fucking disgust me!” Yuri growled out.

JJ stepped close, their bodies just a fraction away from touching. Cupping his hand over Yuri’s crouch, Yuri gasped.

“I must not disgust you too much, Princess. You are already half hard. Thinking of my cock again?” JJ asked before stepping back and grabbing his towel-- walking to the shower. “You can come look again if you like.”

Yuri stomped out of the locker room and avoided JJ the rest of the tournament.

JJ sent him more pictures. Yuri hated that he saved them and didn’t delete them. He almost wanted to go to his room and punch him.

Especially when JJ took gold. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was lucky enough to not face JJ until it was time for the Grand Prix. Yuri also had an ever growing folder in his phone of JJ’s cock. It was easy to ignore JJ, especially with Otabek around. They had a way of sneaking off, avoiding all the other skaters and stealing time for themselves. It was nice and relaxing as they had enough pressure for the upcoming skate.

Yuri would not say he was looking on Instagram to see where JJ was; no he would never do that. He was scrolling through and saw that JJ and Isabella were out checking out the city. He had posted pictures of them kissing with captions like ‘love’, ‘fiance’, and all that bullshit.

Shaking his head, Yuri made a decision. He blocked JJ. His number from his phone, from all social media sites. It was too weird. He had enough going on, and he needed that gold.

And gold was what he got. He had beaten out JJ-- again. It felt good. He stood atop the podium, waving and smiling.

“Nice job Princess! See you at banquet!” JJ said with a wink as he exited out.

Yuri was growling as he left off the ice, glaring at JJ’s back. What he wouldn’t give to punch that smug look off his face. Otabek’s arm around his shoulder instantly calmed him as they left out.

“You gotta stop letting him get to you, Yura,” Otabek said.

“Hate his stupid face!” Yuri spit out.

It was nice not having to worry about random dick pictures coming in, as Yuri had blocked JJ’s number from his phone. Especially when everyone would be drinking at the banquet. Otabek had slipped him a few glasses of champagne that night. He was not drunk, but he was feeling warm and fuzzy. He even found he would lean on Otabek and smile.

“I’ll be back,” Yuri said as he went off to the bathroom.

He had just zipped up when he heard the door open.

“Oh Princess!”

Yuri shivered. JJ was loud and when Yuri turned around, he was right up close to him.

“Back off, pervert,” Yuri growled out as he tried to move around JJ.

“Did you get your pictures last night?” JJ asked, that damn smile on his face.

“Blocked your number,” Yuri hissed out.

“Yuri-chan! You hurt me!” JJ exclaimed.

Yuri tried to push JJ away, but found he was only backed into the wall.

“I don’t need pictures of your ugly dick on my phone,” Yuri spit out.

“I bet you saved them. I bet you even watched the videos… more than once,” JJ said.

“Shut up!”

“Admit it Princess, you liked them,” JJ said.

That was when Yuri felt JJ’s large hand over the crotch of his pants. Gasping out Yuri’s eyes went wide as he stared up at JJ.

“Get your hands off me!” Yuri said.

“Do you really want me to?” JJ asked.

Yuri hated how he got hard under JJ’s hand. Remembering those damn videos of how JJ’s hand worked up and down his own cock, only made Yuri wonder how that large hand would look wrapped around his own cock. 

“Yes,” Yuri whispered.

JJ was even closer, the champagne on his breath heavy, their noses almost touching.

“Don’t lie to me, Princess,” JJ said as he palmed Yuri harder over his pants.

A moan escaped out of Yuri’s mouth and he closed his eyes. This was not happening. JJ was engaged; Otabek was out there waiting on him.

“You are engaged… someone could walk in...,” Yuri said.

“And you are with Otabek,” JJ said, his hand never stopping rubbing over Yuri’s quickly hardening cock.

“Why are you like this?” Yuri asked.

“Like I said, I thought you would like it,” JJ said. One hand still on him, another one on the wall, Yuri pinned between.

“Your cock is stupid,” Yuri whispered.

JJ had managed with one hand to undo the button on his pants and pull the zipper down. A tug at his briefs and JJ had his hard cock standing proud between them. Yuri felt the heat rush to his cheeks and kept his eyes closed. This was not happening.

“Open your eyes Princess,” JJ whispered, he had leaned a little bit more, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuri opened his eyes, watched JJ turn his head and spit in his hand. The moment his hand wrapped around his cock, Yuri moaned and looked down. JJ’s hand was so large around his cock. His fingers working his foreskin up and down his cock head. His hand almost completely enveloped his cock, and each pull down was tugging his foreskin so that dark pink cock head would peek out.

“Pretty cock for a Princess,” JJ breathed out.

Yuri moaned and found he was thrusting lightly in JJ’s hand.

“Shut the fuck up!” Yuri said.

“Touch me, too,” JJ said.

Yuri’s hand shook as he undid JJ’s pants. He had seen his cock enough to not be surprised by the large cock head almost pushed out the top of his underwear.

“Spit in your hand,” JJ said as Yuri was pulling his briefs down, exposing JJ’s large cock.

Yuri put his hand up to JJ’s mouth, watching as JJ smirked at him and spit in his hand.

_ Could he really do this? _

Wrapping his hand around JJ’s cock, it was warm and thick in his hand. He couldn’t clasp his fingers fully around the shaft. JJ moaned at the contact and Yuri started to pump his cock with his hand.

He had watched the video enough to know what JJ liked, long hard pulls and a thumb over his cock head. JJ was working his cock in his hand and Yuri was doing the same. The sounds of their breathing as their hands worked on each other was all that could be heard.

Those blue eyes never left his face. Yuri gasped as JJ gripped his cock harder, tugging it, wanting him to cum.

“I know you are close Princess. I can feel the way you throb in my hand.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri growled as he tighten his grip hard on JJ’s cock.

And JJ fucking moaned. The sound of it went straight to Yuri’s cock.  _ Of course  _ the pervert would like it painful. Keeping the tight hard grip on JJ’s cock, Yuri could feel the vein on the underside of his shaft pulse into his palm.

A few more strokes and their cocks were spilling all over. Mostly on their hands, some on their shirts. JJ just stood there though, his forehead rested against Yuri’s, his eyes closed, his breath covered in champagne. It took them a few minutes to calm down their breathing and for reality to hit. Yuri was standing there, in a bathroom with JJ’s hand around his deflated dick and there was cum on his shirt.

JJ had pushed off of him, went over to the urinal, pissing. Yuri grimaced as he tucked himself back into his pants then going to wash his hands. Wetting a paper towel, he tried to get the cum off his shirt as JJ joined him at the sink laughing.

“Just button your jacket; no one will notice,” JJ said and winked at him in the mirror.

Yuri hated how red his face was. “Fuck off, JJ,” he growled.

Drying his hands, JJ wiped the front of his shirt and buttoned his jacket. Walking back over to Yuri, JJ leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Unblock my number, Princess.”

Then JJ was gone.

Shaking his head, Yuri got his phone out as he walked out the bathroom, back to the banquet. He even cursed under his breath as he unblocked that asshole’s number. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When headcons go bad... this is how this happen... I get easily bored at work. 
> 
> All my love to [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish/works)!!! Always keeping me focused and writing more JJ when ever possible! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [text me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316218) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish)
  * [Take a Dirty Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350094) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black)




End file.
